Merry Go Round
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Kau selalu mengejarnya, mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Hingga kenyataan itu menjemputmu, kau masih mengejarnya- first fic in this fandom. Warning inside. RnR,please?


"Haah… haah…" kau berlari. Kau terus berlari. Tanganmu terjulur, berusaha menggapai sesuatu, namun belum bisa kau capai. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhmu. Rambutmu saling menempel satu sama lain dan kemejamu telah membasah. Kakimu sakit, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau memaksakannya untuk berlari. Untuknya… agar kau bisa melihatnya sekali lagi…

**Merry Go Round**

**Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro**

**Phantomhive ©**

Kau menatapnya. Dia sedang menangis. Mata cokelatnya melelehkan butiran-butiran bening yang indah. Hatimu menyuruhmu untuk merengkuhnya, mengamamankannya dalam pelukanmu. Tetapi kau terdiam. Syarafmu seolah mati. Kau bahkan tak berani menatap matanya yang cantik. Kau juga tak bisa menggerakkan tanganmu untuk membelai rambut pirangnya. Kau yang kini bukanlah Natsu si Salamander. Kau yang sekarang hanyalah seorang pria biasa. Pria canggung yang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Dirimu tak berdaya dihadapan gadis itu, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Aku tak apa-apa… Aku…" dia terisak. Air matanya kembali meleleh deras. Kau hanya bisa memandangnya miris sambil menggeretakkan gigimu. Dirimu kini dipenuhi oleh amarah. Tanganmu terkepal menjadi tinju, matamu memandang kekejauhan dengan penuh dengki.

"Akan kubunuh Gray!" teriakmu. Kau berdiri seketika. Kau sudah tak dapat menahan amarahmu. Kesabaranmu telah habis, darahmu telah naik ke ubun-ubun. Kau sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan Lucy, yang masih menangis karena pria brengsek bernama Gray itu. Tetapi kemudian tangan mulus Lucy menggenggam tanganmu, mencegah dirimu untuk pergi.

"Jangan… Jangan Natsu… ini semua bukan salahnya. Ini semua salahku…" katanya pelan, matanya menatap matamu dengan iba. Dia berusaha untuk melindungi pria itu, padahal pria itu telah menyakiti hatinya. Padahal pria itu telah mengkhianatinya, berpaling darinya dan memilih Jubia.

"Lucy…" lirihmu pelan. Kau tak tega. Kau sungguh tak tega. Kau memutuskan untuk kembali duduk disampingnya, menekan amarahmu untuk sesaat. Kemudian Lucy menyunggingkan senyum manisnya padamu, meredakan gelombang kemarahanmu yang menggelora. Dengan canggung kau genggam tangannya. Kau merasakan bahwa tangannya begitu dingin, begitu… terasa menyakitkan. Senyum kau pajang pada wajahmu, senyummu yang berbinar itu. Dengan begitu, kau berharap hatinya yang tersakiti akan sembuh sedikit saja.

"K-kau bisa… meminta bantuanku. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu melupakan es jelek itu…" ujarmu pelan. Suaramu tercekat dan lidahmu kelu. Kau tak bisa menjadi Natsu the Salamander kalau didepannya. Kau hanyalah pria membosankan bernama Natsu Dragneel bila bersamanya. Kau tahu kenyataan menyakitkan saat itu : bahwa kau mencintainya, mencintai orang yang berpacaran dengan sahabatmu.

"Terimakasih Natsu…"

Phantomhive ©

Kau menyusuri jalan setapak itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pikiranmu kalut oleh perkataan Lucy tadi siang. Kau segera ingin memukulnya. Kau ingin menamparnya sekarang juga. Ya, kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Gray sekarang. Karena walaupun telah dilarang oleh Lucy, hatimu belum puas kalau belum menampar wajah angkuhnya.

Kakimu bergerak begitu cepat. Nafasmu memburu. Matamu memandang nanar. Kau benar-benar marah. Kau benar-benar jijik dengan Gray. Kau benar-benar ingin memukulnya, walaupun dia adalah sahabatmu. Sahabat yang seolah berbagi darah denganmu.

Kemudian kau menemukannya. Menemukan pintu rumah sahabatmu telah terbuka lebar. Kau mendengar suara-suara saling berteriak satu sama lain. Dengan langkah yang sengaja kau redam suaranya, kau mendekati suara-suara itu. Dan kau terkejut. Semua suara itu begitu familiar bagimu. Kau mengenali semua suara yang saling berteriak itu. Ya, suara kedua sahabatmu, Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memilih untuk bersama Jubia? Kenapa kau bersama gadis itu, Gray?" kau mendengar Lucy meneriaki Gray dengan suara yang bergetar. Hatimu terluka mendengarnya. Kau ingin membelanya, tetapi hatimu berkata untuk menahan diri.

"Lucy… maafkan aku. Tapi aku menyayanginya. Aku rasa… aku menyukai Jubia…" sahut Gray pelan. Kau terdiam. Amarahmu kembali bergolak didasar perutmu.

"Tapi Gray… apakah kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu?" suara Lucy terdengar lagi. Otakmu meresponnya sebagai tangisan. 'Sudah cukup!' desismu dalam hati, penuh gelombang kebencian.

"Gray… ada apa ini ribut-ribut… Eh…?" satu suara lain tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranmu. Suara yang tidak begitu familiar. Tapi dari nada suaranya kau tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Jubia. Gadis yang telah meluluh lantahkan hati Lucy.

"Ju-Jubia? Kau sudah bangun?" lagi-lagi suara Gray. Kau mendengar suaranya yang terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. Kau mengerti hanya dari nada suaranya bahwa dia tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Hmm? Ada kunjungan?" suara Jubia kembali menyeruak. Nada suaranya polos. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau semakin marah. Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya kau memutuskannya. Kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianmu.

"Gray… aku kecewa padamu…" lirihmu pelan. Mata cokelatmu menatap lurus mata hitamnya. Kentara sekali bahwa kau menaruh dendam. Semua mata tertuju padamu, pada pandangan matamu yang seolah ingin membunuh. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut tiga orang lain didalam ruangan itu.

"N-Natsu?" akhirnya Gray-lah yang memecah keheningan didalam ruangan itu. Kau masih terdiam. Matamu masih memandang matanya. Geram. Kau benar-benar marah.

"Natsu… sudahlah… aku…" Lucy menatap wajahmu penuh khawatir. Tetapi kau tidak menggubrisnya. Didalam matamu kini hanya ada Gray. Gray, Gray dan Gray. Kau sungguh marah.

"Lucy…" Gray lagi-lagi angkat bicara. Dia menatap mata Lucy dengan penuh arti. Mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai 'jangan. Jangan ke Natsu.' tetapi juga bermakna 'pergilah. Aku sudah bahagia dengan Jubia.'

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatinya? Kenapa kau mengkhianati Lucy dan aku? Apakah otakmu sudah rusak?" kau berteriak. Membombardirnya sarat akan kemarahan. Rahangmu bergetar. Gigimu bergemeletuk.

"Natsu, Lucy… dengarkan aku du-"

"DIAM!" kali ini Lucy yang berteriak. Kepalanya tertunduk, menghindari pandanganmu, pandangan Gray dan pandangan Jubia. "Diam…" lirihnya, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya dibanjiri oleh air mata. Dia menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lucy…" ujarmu bersamaan dengan Gray. Kau menatapnya penuh iba, begitu pula Gray.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tak ingin mendengar perkataan kalian lagi! Aku sudah muak!" dan Lucy berlari melewatimu. Secara melodramastis, dia berlari keluar dari rumah Gray. Kau hanya bisa menatap siluetnya yang perlahan menjauh. Entah mengapa otakmu berjalan lambat. Kau tak bisa berpikir apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Tetapi kemudian kakimu membimbingmu untuk mengejar Lucy. Kau menuruti saja instingmu. Dan kau berlari mengejarnya.

Phantomhive ©

"Haah… haah…" kau berlari. Kau terus berlari. Tanganmu terjulur, berusaha menggapai sesuatu, namun belum bisa kau capai. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhmu. Rambutmu saling menempel satu sama lain dan kemejamu telah membasah. Kakimu sakit, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau memaksakannya untuk berlari. Untuknya… agar kau bisa melihatnya sekali lagi…

Nafasmu sudah habis. Kau terengah-engah. Matamu mulai memanas karena angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Yang paling menderita adalah kakimu. Kakimu memberontak ingin berhenti. Tetapi kau melarangnya untuk berhenti. Kau memaksakannya untuk terus berlari. Berlari, berlari dan berlari. Kau tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau selarut ini dia keluar. Kau khawatir. Kau takut.

Kau masih belum menemukannya. Kau bertekad, kalau kau belum menemukannya, kau takkan berhenti berlari. Jadi kau terus berlari. Kau tak tahu sejauh apa kau berlari. Tujuanmu kini hanya satu, menemukannya. Kau tahu dia tidak pulang kerumah. Kau sudah mencobe meneleponnya, tetapi tak diangkat. Kau telah mendatangi rumahnya. Tetapi nihil.

Kemudian, kau menemukannya. Kau melihatnya sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati zebra cross. Punggungnya terlihat begitu sedih, begitu menderita. Sekejab, kebahagiaan memenuhi dirimu.

"Lucy!" kau berteriak kencang, menyebut namanya dalam kesunyian. Dirimu berharap dia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap wajahmu yang kini dipenuhi oleh gelenyar kelegaan. Dan sesuai harapanmu, gadis itu menoleh padamu. Namun sayang, wajahnya kusut. Kau dapat melihat bekas air mata yang membekas pada wajah cantiknya.

"Natsu…" lirihnya lemah. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis untukmu. Kau berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, untuk membawanya pulang.

"Lucy… syukurlah… kukira…" Lucy masih berdiri tegak ditempatnya semula. Dia menantimu, menanti tanganmu untuk merengkuhnya. Namun…

Matamu dipenuhi oleh cayaha terang benderang. Suara klakson mobil menghantam gendang telingamu. Kau terdiam kaku. Tanganmu tak bisa bergerak. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menggetarkan pita suaramu.

"LUCY!" dan matamu menatap nanar. Darah berceceran menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Kulitnya yang merona berubah pucat. Matanya terpejam, tangannya terkulai lemah. Momen itu, kau tahu bahwa kau telah kehilangan segalanya. Kau hanya bisa menghampirinya, merengkuhnya dalam kesunyian. Kau menyesali tindakanmu, yang tidak mengamankan dirinya… Kau… marah.

Phantomhive ©

Gadis itu kini berada didalam peti. Matanya terpejam penuh kedamaian. Disekujur tubuhnya tertabur bunga indah berwarna putih. Kau menatap wajah porselennya yang indah tanpa cela. Tanganmu menyentuh pipinya yang sedingin es. Kemudian kau membelai rambut pirangnya yang tak lagi berkilau.

Kau menghembuskan nafasmu pasrah. Kau beranjak pergi dari peti itu menuju pedupaan. Kemudian kau meletakkan bunga mawar putih didepan fotonya, yang ceria dan bersemangat. Matamu menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya di foto. Hatimu tertusuk. Hatimu terajam. Kau membuka mulutmu, berusaha menggetarkan pita suaramu untuk mengatakan hal terakhir yang ingin kau katakana padanya. Perasaan yang terus kau pendam. Perasaan yang selalu kau simpan dalam lubuk hatimu.

"Lucy… apakah kau tahu… aku mencintaimu?"

-FIN-

**Author's Note **: Glek. Apa ini? Second POV yang tidak berhasil. =.=' Karya gagal saya yang lain… *pundung* Alur kecepeten. Banyak misstypo. Apa ini? Pendek pulak! It's flammable… TT^TT

Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis fic Fairy Tail~ ^^ senangsenangsenang~ XDD Saya lihat fandom Fairy Tail masih sepi~ =3= Ayo kita hijrah ke Fandom Fairy Tail~ mumpung sepi mumpung sepi~ *plakduak*

Nah, mari me-review~ Tuangkan saja apa yang anda pikirkan saat ini~ ^^


End file.
